gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Gumball Waterson: The Dragon Empires
Summary This is the FanFinction where Gumball Waterson joins a Karate Class but then gets an offer to be a general but declines.Then Gumball Learns that he is the only person that can unlock the Spirit of The Dragon in order to save the world.but before anything like that can happen he has to seek a Friend in order to actully learn the Spirit of The Dragon. Plot It was a another normal day on Elmore High.Students are normal.Teachers are Normal and The day was normal.Gumball Went to school with Drawin and go to class.Then Miss Semian told the class a Karate Class is in offer.Gumball accepts the offerand went to karate class.When he went there he met Simon Petrikov.Gumball asked if this is Karate Class and he say "Yes".Then Hang out with Simon to Karate Class.As they Began training Gumball won the Black Belt after Doing a Deadly Move Called "The Heartless Power" by blowing up a wall and a part of the school grounds but also earning him Detention. Simon then goes to Gumball and Gives him an offer to Become a General for a Army but he declines and goes home.Then he studies about the move he made.He then discovers The Heartless Power its origins.The Heartless Power turns out To be a Lost Karate Move.It was part of the "Spirit of The Dragon" Legendary Grade Z Tatics.As he countinue studying the move until Nicole sent him to bed. Next Day,He went to school but feeling suprised that he has somthing Extremely Rare.He go to class but now feels more stronger and unstoppable.Darwin asks somthing is wrong but he say no.Just as class begins a Emergency Suspension was ordered by The Goverment.Gumball goes to Simon and said he changed his mind of the offer and then ask him the move he did in Karate Class.Simon took Gumball to a Mysterious Place of The School.Simon says:"The Heartless Power" move can only be summoned by The Spiritual Master of The Dragon".Gumball shocked and asks about the question about being the General of The Army. Simon then says:" The Army is called "The Dragons".We were finding a general capable of leading massive numbers,But since you are the only person that is "The Spirit of The Dragons" in this universe,you will need to lead us to victory for freedom for The Masters of Dragon of North,South,East and West Sanctuaries.Gumball asks why he can summon all this powers all at once.Simon says:"No body knows excatly why". he replied.And Now Gumball must embark on a Journey to The Sanctuaries in order to keep order in the neighberhood. Gumball go home with Darwin and ask Nicole why there is a Emergency Suspension.She Replies the cause is Mysterious Dragons appearing in the night.Gumball then realizes it is connected to him and has to know exactly why he is connected.While reasearching about the Dragons,Gumball gets a E-Mail from Simon.It Says: Gumball Listen.The Dragons Apearing at night is actully your power roaming around Elmore.They are searching for you.They seem to be ready for you to unleash their full potential and give it to you.I was studying about it more untill i found out that the dragons are also coming from the sancutuaries.Their colors are easy for me to define.I will tell you everything if your in my house at 2:00 in the morning so sleep early and get here,we have to travel among to the sanctuaries to meet your destiny and the power awiating you there in those sanctuaries.I also have to introduce you to 4 Elders of The Dragon Sanctuaties and the Best Soldeirs from your army which will become your guards for the army. Good Luck Getting Hear. Learning this,he goes to the House of Simon at the morning. Gumball has 2 paths in his way,His Destiny to save the world or protecting his family.What path will Gumball choose?What is more precious than his family?What is the Obstacles lie await in him?What are the Secrets of His Powers?Who is his foe?Find Out in The Next Part of The Adventures of Gumball Waterson:The Dragon Empires:The Dragon Spirits. THE END. Feed Me Back for Questions of The Story. Category:The Adventures of Gumball Watterson